The present disclosure relates to a dispenser container comprising safety button structure. The dispenser container comprising safety button structure according to the present disclosure is designed such that a button member goes up and down, thereby allowing the contents to be discharged by pumping of a pumping member only when a rotating body is rotated, and thus it is possible to fundamentally prevent a button member from being pressed by children with poor cognition. Therefore, it is possible to prevent children from ingesting harmful substances into the body and prevent unnecessary waste of contents.
Generally, a dispenser is an apparatus that is coupled on the upper part of the vacuum-sealed container filled with gas, liquid or other contents, and discharges contents from the containers quantitatively by pressurizing, thereby being utilized in all kinds of vacuum-sealed containers for holding cosmetics, medicines, or food.
This type of containers comprises a container body that holds contents; a pumping member that is coupled to the upper part of the container body and makes the inside of the container vacuumed and draws up the contents by pumping; and a button member that is mounted on the upper part of the pumping member and goes up and down by pressurization of a user, delivering pressure to the pumping member, wherein by the button member being pressed, pumping is performed and contents are discharged; on the other hand, when the container is carried in a portable bag, there may arise a problem wherein, without the user's intention, the button may be pressed and thereby unnecessary spill of the contents may be caused.
Furthermore, children who have low cognitive ability may press the button member and expensive contents may be spilled out, so that it is possible that not only are contents wasted but also a risk for children to ingest contents may arise.
Accordingly, to solve the above problem, it is needed that pressing the button member should be limited, or a variety of locking measures for preventing pumping of the pumping member are needed.